


I Want to Die in a Ditch

by creative_frequency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: This was it. This was how he would leave the face of Eos. Death by shame – the worst kind of shame of sending an accidental derogatory text to his crush.





	I Want to Die in a Ditch

**Author's Note:**

> This happened when we were having a laugh about Nyx and drunk texting and how he would use the word “bitch” when he is super drunk.
> 
>   
> All my ffxv stuff [@tumblr](http://creative-frequency.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Nyx Ulric was only a bit more than a casual acquaintance to you. Sure, you met at the bar sometimes. You had even traded numbers and smiles. You just never really got to talk with him. Your lives were too different to collide outside the nightlife of Insomnia.

Tonight was one of those nights when your eyes met from opposite ends of the bar. You traded smiles with small nods of acknowledgement. You were delighted every time you saw Nyx, which was a lot less often than you’d liked. In the back of your mind you wondered why you still hadn’t found the courage to text him. Nyx seemed like a nice guy and his looks made you sneer at every other man at the bar.

By the time you reached your apartment, alone and ready to call it a night, you once again scolded yourself for not approaching Nyx.

Then your phone beeped happily.

You reached out to see who the sender was and almost dropped the device.

**_Nyx  
_ ** _WADDUP BITCHH_

At the other end, Nyx was staring at his phone screen. He was completely smashed after the night at the bar and had thought of asking how Libertus was doing since the man had not participated in the frolics.

This was it. This was how he would leave the face of Eos. Death by shame – the _worst_ kind of shame of sending an accidental derogatory text to his crush.

You, on the other hand, were holding your ribs in the fit of booming laughter that echoed in your apartment. Nyx certainly was something else. But all jokes aside, you were pretty sure it was an unintentional text message from him.

While you were writing a reply, Nyx had to sit down. Oh, he had fucked up majorly. How was it possible that the one truly interesting woman he had met in all his time in Insomnia would be scared away from him _like this_. He shook his head and ran his palm across him face. Then his phone buzzed.

With shaky hands, he read your message.

**_The cute one  
_ ** _Not muuuuuch biiiiitch. You?_

Nyx laughed aloud. He had never been this relieved in his life. Not even the one time he had thought he had actually died on the battlefield, but instead woke up in the infirmary.

“Thank you, Astrals, thank you,” he repeated, while typing.

**_Nyx  
_ ** _SORRY wrong number;;; Had a good time today… You?_

**_The cute one  
_ ** _Haha it’s okay. Me too, it’s been awhile ^^_

**_Nyx  
_ ** _Yeah, I’ve missed seeing your smile_

Your cheeks felt hot and you grinned widely, staring at your phone. What a smooth talker.

 **** _Nyx_  
_Sorry if that’s weird_  
But you’re cute  
Like  
Really cute

**_The cute one  
_ ** _Wow you must be drunk (σ_ _≧_ _▽≦_ _)_ _σ thanks_

**_Nyx  
_ ** _Okay I’ll shut up now_

**_The cute one_ ** **_  
_ ** _Lol dw. You’re making me blush_

**_Nyx_ ** _  
Wanna talk?_

**_The cute one_ ** **_  
_ ** _Sure?_

You expected him to text you again, but as you began brushing your teeth, you were startled by the ringing of your phone – Nyx’s name shone brightly on your screen.

“Hold on a sec,” you said with your mouth full of toothpaste. You placed the phone on the toilet lid and finished brushing your teeth quickly.

“Hey. What’s up?” you asked way more casually than you were feeling. Your heart was pounding against your ribcage, practically shaking your whole body.

“Hey, Y/N… I just don’t like texting,” Nyx said. His tone was careful. He didn’t want to bother your or sound too eager to be finally talking with you.

“Oh, that’s… okay. So what did you want to talk about?” You navigated to your bedroom and flopped on the bed while speaking.

“It was nice to see you at the club.” Nyx’s voice sounded pleasant in your ears and his words made your heart thump louder.

You let out an airy laugh. “You too, Nyx. But I was a bit disappointed I didn’t see you on the dancefloor this time.”

You could hear the smirk in Nyx’s voice as he spoke: “Well, remind me to put on a show for you next time.”

“Oh? I’d like that,” you purred. No way you would’ve spoken to him in that tone without the several doses of alcohol in your system.

But apparently you were nowhere near as drunk as Nyx was.

“By the way, I saw you last week by the central station,” he said happily, as if he had a huge secret he had been waiting to reveal.

“Hm, really? Why didn’t you come say hi?” you asked, wondering what else you could’ve been for at the station except commuting.

“I was going to, but I didn’t want to interrupt since you already had company. You seemed to get along pretty well with him,” Nyx said slyly.

His teasing tone made you even more confused. _Him?_ Who on Eos–

Then it dawned on you. You sighed audibly and Nyx chuckled at your exasperation.

“You saw me with that _dog_?” The vivid memories of what you had babbled to the golden retriever in a weak moment rushed into your mind. Your cheeks heated with embarrassment. Great. It just had to happen so that Nyx would see you.

“You were just so damn cute… I felt like a stalker”–you burst into very un-ladylike laughter–“Sorry, I felt like I needed to confess.” Nyx laughed nervously.

“Pffft – and next you’re probably gonna say you wanted to be that dog?” you inquired, stifling the giggles trying break past your lips.

“Well if that’s the kind of thing you’re into–“

“Sounds like someone had a one drink too much,” you noted.

Nyx snorted in amusement. “Nah, it’s just you.”

You smiled. “Is that so?”

“Sure. I mean, I make these confessions to pretty women on daily basis. Need to get that stuff off my chest, y’know?” Nyx deadpanned. His tone gave away just how smashed he really was.

“Hm. Maybe I should do some confessions too, then…” you cooed. A beam was plastered on your face and your heart was jumping around in much faster pace than you would’ve liked. You had no idea what you were trying to achieve, but your intoxicated brain thought it was a great idea.

“Shall I rate it for you on scale to _‘that’s common knowledge’_ to _‘you’re gonna want to die in a ditch tomorrow’_?” Nyx suggested and chuckled at his own words.

“Sounds exciting! Okay, let me think…” You hummed and clasped your lower lip with your teeth. Nyx was obviously too hammered to remember anything of your conversation on the following day. Or at least you hoped so.

Okay. What did you have to lose?

“Well… I like your hands. They’re so nimble.” You could barely keep a straight face and were extremely sure that would come off in your voice too. Good thing Nyx was as drunk as a skunk.

“Aww, well that’s not so bad. A bit weird though,” he said and laughed nonchalantly.

“Your turn,” you urged, eager to hear what he had hidden in his sleeve.

“But I already told you that you’re cute _and_ pretty, which makes two things. Unless, you count that pet play thing as one, which I don’t mind, but uhh–“

“Alright, alright!” you hurried to interrupt him and tried to think of something else.

“…I’m waiting, princess,” Nyx pressed eagerly.

A warm feeling coiled inside you. Had he just… given you a nickname? And not a bad one at all.

“…Princess?” you asked cautiously, but your curiosity was shining through.

Nyx’s hand flew into the back of his neck. Luckily, you couldn’t see it. The word had just slipped through and oh god was he embarrassed now. Good thing that playing it cool was his special area of expertise.

“Don’t try to change the subject. I’m still waiting,” he reminded you with a smirk, although a bit nervous one, evident in his voice.

“Uh, okay so, I’m really curious about your tattoos…” you confessed, thinking that it was now too late to take it back anymore.

Nyx blinked utterly bemused. “My tattoos? What about them?”

You were grinding your teeth. “Like how many you have and _where_.” As best as you tried to keep the implied seduction away from your tone, you couldn’t help Nyx catching it nevertheless. Or maybe you didn’t really try.

“Oh wow, that definitely goes in the ditch-category. That’s bold,” he said and laughed to his heart’s content. His words had started to slur more and more, making you wonder how long he would be able to stay up anymore. Preferably not long enough for you to make a complete fool out of yourself.

“I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” you snarled despite knowing that it was a vain effort. The sweet blush of embarrassment decorated your cheeks.

“Tell you what,” Nyx babbled. He was barely making sense and it sounded like he was already lying down, about to zonk.

“What?” you asked amused.

“I’m gonna take you on a date. Is that okay? Like a real date, with all the romantic shit.” His voice was very uneven, most words coming out as a blur.

You laughed – surprised, but complacent. An incredulous smile set on your lips. “Yes, Nyx. I’d love to go on a date with you with _all the romantic shit_.”

“Really? Okay, cool!” He was getting all excited again and you felt like he was fighting the sleep just to talk to you.

“Now that it’s settled, maybe you should go to bed, Nyx,” you suggested. Your smile had widened even more.

On that note, Nyx yawned. “I will soon, princess. Let me just tell you one last thing.”

“What is it?”

“You have a great ass.”

You huffed in amusement, holding back an unladylike, drunken giggle-snort. “Thanks, Nyx. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Nyx replied sleepily.

You nibbled at your lower lip and ended the call, placing your phone on the nightstand. While the banter with Nyx had been fun, you weren’t certain that he would still be so eager to act on his words the next day. He had been so out of it that he probably wouldn’t even remember your chat. Still, the things Nyx had said, or rather, confessed to you, glued a permanent silly smile on your face.

You had slipped some pretty embarrassing stuff too in your drunken state with lowered inhibitions. Or maybe you just had been so comfortable talking with Nyx. You were too tired and woozy to care in that moment.

But he had asked you out. Even as drunk as he had been, it had to count for something, right?

The following day while you were tending to your slight headache and nausea, your phone rang again. The caller was none other than the hero of the glaives, which really wasn’t that surprising.

“Good morning,” you said and yawned extensively.

“Hey, sorry to bore you so early in the morning…” Nyx quipped. He was pleased and relieved that you had picked up and it made you smile too.

“Sorry, long night. This guy just wouldn’t stop talking on the phone.”

“Oh, what a douche. You want me to teach him a lesson?”

“I have something in mind, thanks. So what’s up?”

“Yeah, so about the date…” he began.

Your heart stopped and you buried your face into your palm. Of course he did remember.

“…Are you okay? Y/N?” Nyx sounded worried at your lack of verbal response. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, taking a look around to make sure no one was within hearing range. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up again.

“Yes, I’m here– I just…”–you sighed–“never mind. What about it?”

“You still remember, right?” Nyx confirmed warily. He felt awkward, which was a rare sensation for him.

“Yeah… I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t,” you said and bit your lip.

In the moment’s pause, Nyx swallowed. Shit.

“Ah, well, sorry to bother you–“

“No! I mean– I didn’t mean it that way!” you hurried to explain and cursed the lack of facial expressions and body language in phone calls. Okay, maybe you should’ve tried to sound happier, but you were still stunned about just talking with him.

Nyx was stupefied at your sudden outburst. “So uh, how–“

“I was hoping that you wouldn’t remember all those things I said to you, since I’m really in the ‘ _I want to die in a ditch_ ’-mood,” you said, internally groaning at hearing the words flow out of your mouth.

Much to your relief, Nyx let out a liberated, throaty chuckle.

“How about next Saturday?” he asked.

You inhaled sharply. The worst had happened and he still wanted to go on a date with you? You had been certain he had called to make sure you had taken the invitation as a joke. Or to make sure you knew he hadn’t been serious.

Apparently, you had never been so wrong.

“Sounds good!” you wheezed.

“Nice! I’ll see what romantic shit I can whip up and text you later, okay?” Nyx said utterly pleased by your reaction. He pumped his fist in the air.

“Romantic shit it is,” you repeated both relieved and excited.

You were going on a date. A real date. With Nyx Ulric. This would require very careful planning regards to your outfit and strategic approach. You didn’t want to come off as too pushy, but you weren’t exactly shy either. Too bad you had no way of knowing that your planning would be wasted.

As Saturday drew closer, you had all your preparations done to the extent of your nail polish color and three different outfits planned to suit the potential weather and mood of the day.

Unfortunately, your boss called you an hour before your hot date with Nyx.

You had never been one to curse like a sailor, but for this occasion to be ruined so comprehensively, you let out all your emotions in the form of expletives.

**_The cute one  
_ ** _Sorry, I was called to work… Rain check? >o<;;_

You didn’t have time to wait for Nyx’s response as you hurried on your way to the office. By the time you reached your desk, he had replied to you.

**_Nyx  
_ ** _Ok, dw. Everything okay?_

**_The cute one  
_ ** _Someone fucked up, someone got fired. Need to do damage control. Urgh_

**_Nyx  
_ ** _Oh shit. Is it serious?_

**_The cute one  
_ ** _Not serious enough for Saturday overtime_

**_Nyx  
_ ** _Where is your office?_

With furrowed brows, you replied to Nyx, but he didn’t text back anymore.

You didn’t have time to dwell on your ruined date, though it stung a bit when your colleague asked what the occasion for such a nice outfit was. You hadn’t really felt like changing after dolling up. You toiled at work as if there was no tomorrow, while half-thinking how to set up a new date with Nyx. The ball was in your court now, so you had to make the next move.

Few hours went quickly by in the newfound chaos of your workplace. You really needed your supervisor’s approval before sending some documents forward, so you looked around for your boss – and found her, to your shock, with a very familiar face. You couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but Nyx looked really serious.

You spied on them from afar, trying to figure out what was going on. Had something happened? Why would Nyx come to your workplace? You hovered still with the stack of freshly printed papers in your hand.

You almost went over to see what was going on, but decided against it since Nyx was obviously here on business, wearing his Kingsglaive gear and all.

As you let your eyes glide appreciatively over his form, he turned and caught you staring. Immediately, he said something to your boss with a nod and started walking towards you with a purpose in his step.

You took a wary glance – everyone had paused whatever they had been doing and were now staring at the handsome Kingsglaive soldier making a beeline to _you_.

Then you saw him up close enough to tell what was going on. That smug bastard.

“Miss, I’m gonna need you to come with me,” Nyx said sternly. His serious demeanor had fooled you too for a second there, but you caught the smirk making the corner of his mouth twitch. He was trying so hard to keep his expression controlled.

Obviously, he wasn’t here on official business. He was here just to mess with you.

You groaned. Sure, you were glad to see him. He looked ridiculously hot in his Kingsglaive garb. But now was not really the time.

“ _Really?_ I have work–” You tried to keep your voice down, but it was a vain effort since every coworker of yours was listening very intently, trying to catch wind of what would become the talk of the day in the coffee room.

“I’m afraid this can’t wait,” Nyx cut you short. He tried to flash you a meaningful look. The twitching of the corner of his mouth got so bad that he had to bite his lower lip.

Oh, damn why he looked so handsome. You had never before had the pleasure of witnessing him this close in his uniform.

“…Fine.” You rolled your eyes and heaved a sigh.

Was this really worth the fact that you would have to come up with a really, really good explanation for your boss? You definitely hoped so. And if it wouldn’t be worth it, you wouldn’t rest until you having your revenge on Nyx Ulric.

“Everyone, please calm down. Official Kingsglaive business,” Nyx said aloud, making your coworkers scatter to whispers amongst themselves.

You got your bag as fast as you could, trying make the situation be over as soon as possible.

“What do you think you’re doing, pray tell?” you hissed while it was safe to ask.

“Saving you from overtime,” Nyx whispered back, hand almost touching your back as he guided you towards the exit.

What followed was the most perfect movie and dinner -date you had ever had the pleasure to partake in. If you had to find a minor fault, it was the fact that Nyx had still his Kingsglaive outfit on him, but in second thought, he looked so hot in it that you really didn’t mind. Except for all the more or less sultry looks he was getting.

“So, what’s next?” you asked, hand in his as it had been for the majority of the evening. Your abrupt, or rather, reclaimed day off had been most welcome distraction from all the stress and pressure at work. The next day at the office would be hell, but you didn’t want to think about that yet.

Your evening with Nyx wasn’t over yet and hopefully wouldn’t be until a few more hours.

“There’s this one place I was thinking we could still go to,” Nyx said mysteriously and flashed a charming grin at you.

You quirked an eyebrow at him. “’This one place’? Care to elaborate?” you quipped back.

Nyx just chuckled and smiled.

He led you to the Citadel in the heart of Insomnia and casually greeted the guards standing in form at the entrance. You looked around nervously, absolutely puzzled at what he had in mind. You had only been inside the Citadel for a tour on the sixth grade and barely had any memories of it.

Nyx, however, seemed to know his way around the building. He also greeted everyone.

“Where are we going?” you asked again, head turning wildly to look around. You had vague memories of the dark marble and golden decorations in the hallways.

“I was thinking of warping with you to the top, but it might not be the most romantic thing to have you puke on the first date so… The elevator is this way,” Nyx smirked and motioned forward to the corridor.

You huffed in amusement and took his offered hand again once again.

After the elevator ride you had to climb a set of stairs to reach the roof of the Citadel.

The view was breathtaking. The stars, that couldn’t be seen well from the streets below because of the light pollution, were littering brightly the velvety black sky. The Wall’s pale blue hue reflected the lights of the city, billowing slowly like it was breathing. Insomnia spread out into every direction all the way to the horizon. You could almost forget how high you were.

Nyx guided you next to the edge and you sat down, leaning your hands to the surface of the roof to look up. You felt so tiny under the night sky.

“Well? Is this romantic enough for you, princess?” Nyx inquired while he was gazing at you instead of the stars.

“There’s just one thing missing,” you noted slowly.

Nyx creased his brows momentarily while thinking what you had meant. “What’s that?”

You straightened up to look into his eyes, smiling slyly. “The hand holding is nice, don’t get me wrong, but…”

You took his hand and intertwined your fingers, trying to convey your meaning with a smile.

“But?” Nyx urged.

“Are you gonna stop being a gentleman soon and kiss me or what?”

Nyx blinked. “Ki–? Oh.”

He let out a soft chuckle and gently cupped your cheek to pull you closer. You laid your hand on his shoulder. Your noses brushed together and you inhaled his scent, waiting for the touch on your lips.

“You think I’m too much of a gentleman?” Nyx husked teasingly with a half-smile. His thumb stroked over your cheekbone.

“Shut up and–“ Your sentence finished with a content hum as he pressed his lips on yours in a gentle kiss.

He was a better kisser than you had anticipated and you eagerly leaned in closer.

The kiss ended too soon and left you wanting for more. Nyx’s eyes were twinkling as he looked at you, still impossibly close and his hand under your chin.

“Does that satisfy you, princess?” he asked playfully.

“Mm. Need a few more to be sure,” you replied and bit your lip.

“We have all night,” Nyx chuckled and gently pulled your chin into another kiss.


End file.
